Ascendant
In astrology, the Ascendant or 'Rising Sign' is the sign of the zodiac that was rising above the Eastern horizon at the time and place of the event in question (e.g. a birth for a natal chart). The ascendant is associated with a person's persona, the image they project to the outside world and how they are perceived by others. It is the cusp of the first house, and tends to show aspects of a sign more strongly when the cusp occurs in the earliest degrees of the sign, rather than towards the end. Characteristics Ascendants... Signs See Rising Signs... Each sign of the ascendant can be phrased as "{Sign} Ascendant" or often "{Sign} Rising" (e.g. Leo Rising). A good description of each Ascendant is offered at TheWiseMag. Leo Rising See Leo#Leo Rising for more... TheWiseMag describes Leo Rising very well:Rising Signs http://www.thewisemag.com/astrology/your-rising-sign-ascendant * The “mane” is very important for Leo rising. You can do anything but never touch their hair, because it is their noble costume. * They are upright, self-confident, warm, and bright like the sun… * They have lofty egos and seem spoiled. * They like tactics and games, but they prefer to play these without blemishing their nobility. * They like stability, but really, they have a hidden craziness. * Passionate, fiery, and joyous in life are terms that define them well. * They are never satisfied with less, because they think and play big. * If you see a woman dressed in fancy and ostentatious clothes, like leopard skin, you can be sure her Sun or Ascendant is in Leo. It is similar for the men. They have the tone of a star. * They act crazily in romantic matters, doing unexpected things, because their opposite sign, Aquarius, provokes and inspires them to it. * Leo rising are restless when they are single, but they all hope to marry when they find their king or queen. * Despite their crazy romanticism, they want a warm and stable home life because Venus rules Taurus, which is at the pinnacle of their charts.They shine everywhere they go, because they are so brave and outspoken. They never hesitate to say anything about anyone, and why should they refrain? A lion never fears anything!Leo rising never like to change their hairstyles. They just find a spectacular style and always stick to it. This is their “manes” or maybe their “crowns.” http://www.starslikeyou.com.au/your-ascendant-is-leo/ With Leo rising, your task in life is to shine! The unique and special ways that you will seek to do this need to be developed and allowed to grow. The sign and house position of the Sun in your chart will give many clues. When found, this describes the area in life where love, admiration, applause and effectiveness will be sought. You are naturally here to lead in some way, but need to learn that leadership involves sharing command. Finding out what makes others special and unique, just like you, means that you can incorporate them into your plans. Aspects Aspects between planets and a person's ascendant will indicate tension (squares/opposites) or harmony (conjunctions/trines/sextiles) between the themes of the aspected planet and the themes of the ascendant (the public image). Mars AstroMatrix.org describes Mars conjunct Ascendant as a "Short fuse" that "gives you an inexhaustible supply of energy. You are constantly in motion, but sometimes it is motion without meaning. Lacking self-discipline, you take daring and unnecessary risks when challenged. Your supporters regard you as courageous, but your enemies consider you 'pushy' and arrogant." (Donald Trump, Mike Myers, Pope John Paul II) Pluto AstroMatrix.org describes Pluto trine Ascendant as "Where there's a will there's a way" and write "you have an enormous source of energy to draw on in using your creative abilities. There is literally nothing you can't do if you set your mind to it. You have the strength and self-confidence to project your ideas and win the full support you need. Tolerating the past only for the lessons it teaches, you look eagerly to a future made more secure from the lessons you have learned. Lack of funds is no excuse for inaction in your view, for you feel that there is always a way if one wants something desperately enough. You are clever in converting all your resources into the tangible assets you need to implement your projects. Knowing your failings, you work hard to transform your negative qualities so they do not limit you." (Clint Eastwood, Ringo Star, Trent Reznor) Pluto square Ascendant ("Self-righteous") is described as "showing that you feel you are destined to have a powerful influence on the lives of the people you contact. Overly impressed with your righteousness, you feel that you alone can properly control their affairs. A major issue in your life will be learning to accept traditional chains of command, especially in organizations. You make an arrogant display of showmanship by assuming command that doesn't belong to you. Once you learn how to exercise good judgment, you can truly achieve greatness with your skillful ability to organize others to achieve your objectives." (Al Capone, Sean Penn, Ian Thorpe) Examples of Planets in H1 *'Sun': *'Moon': *'Mercury': *'Venus': *'Mars': *'Jupiter': *'Saturn': *'Uranus': *'Neptune': *'Pluto': *'Chiron': *'North Node': References Category:Natal Astrology Category:Astrology Category:Houses